


Valentine's Run

by Luthen



Series: Frost and Cupid [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Buggering Cupid, M/M, alternative title:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthen/pseuds/Luthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost doesn’t have a Holiday Rush to deal with himself. Winter and snow days aren't focused on one day a year. His boyfriend however does. So he likes to help out, and then reward them both for a hard day's work.</p><p>J'aime just wants to do his job, and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Run

J’aime placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s – well, husband by spirit standards – forehead and slipped out of bed. Today was his busiest day of the year after all. Only Christmas and New Year’s came close.

He softly, tunelessly, hummed as he wandered and collected some coffee from the galley. He smiled to himself at the thought. For all her exterior appearance being a battleship, the _Fidelem_ ’s interiors were much less utilitarian. Magic was a handy thing really.

Wake-up brew in hand, J’aime left the living quarters of the ship for the bridge. He didn’t take the helm, it wasn’t time to weigh anchor _just_ yet. Instead he turned his attention to the map table.

While the Guardians (and Pitch apparently) had their Globes, J’aime preferred a flat surface to work with. Plus, he grew up with touch screens and had always wanted a holo-table. He’d never tell Jack but he didn’t really _need_ the table. Like Tooth just knew whenever a child put a tooth under her pillow, J’aime knew whenever someone pleaded for some help in love.

Still, sometimes it helped to get his thoughts out in front of him. Plus, J’aime was dedicated to his job. Which meant scrying for those who could do with a helping hand, even if they hadn’t asked.

“You didn’t have breakfast, did you?”

J’aime gave a non-committal, non-verbal answer but didn’t stop working. He may not have to hit every child every night, or even just hide eggs around the world in one night. But, his “holiday” didn’t have a firm deadline (like Christmas morning). He might be needed in London at nine a.m. and p.m. local time. Add all the other cities and towns in the world and the logistics of his day became near impossible. No wonder his predecessor Cupids, Eroses and Valentines had retired.

“I know we don’t have to eat,” Jack’s casual observation became sing-song as he tempted J’aime, “but I made your favourite.”

J’aime mmm’d at the thought, and saved his latest plans before swiping the holo-table into standbye. Taking the unvoiced invitation, Jack not-so-casually dragged him over to the couch.

What was normally a place for Jack to be quiet when J’aime was working was now a small romantic offering. The coffee table was covered with a _garish_ table cloth combining snowflakes and red hearts. Set out on it was a stack of pancakes, and a dozen topping choices.

“Thanks Jack,” he said with a quick peck.

They sat down, sides pressed against one another and a plate in each lap. Soon they were scarfing down pancakes – occasionally teasingly feeding them to each other. Jack was a sugar fiend, trying to completely bury his in “snow sugar” – that didn’t melt. J’aime had a bit of everything. While they ate, J’aime went over his plans and what he’d like Jack to do. Nothing new really.

It was funny how traditions happened, early on in J’aime’s new career he’d forgotten breakfast. He’d finished his run but it had been pretty poor. All the energy he’d used made him cranky about halfway and the quality of his work suffered. Next year Jack commandeered the holo-table for a three course breakfast. The table broke, J’aime was late to get going, and forgot Australia. But he wasn’t cranky. The year after Jack had started this version, and well it worked.

Their lovey-dovey meal was ended by automatic announcement.

“T-minus thirty minutes.”

“Five more minutes,” whined Jack. A pleading undone by his mouth being full of half a pancake at the time.

“No Jack,” J’aime replied, giving him a quick side hug and another kiss, “five minutes turns into half an hour and I forget Australia again.”

Jack snickered around his food but made no effort to stop J’aime. Except for eating the rest of his pancakes in manner best described as gloating.

J’aime ignored him – he’d prepared a little prank of sorts for this moment. He sauntered over to cabinet and retrieved something he’d stashed there. A low cabinet, making sure that his behind was at the perfect angle to get Jack’s attention.

The choking he heard was music to his ears.

Continuing as if nothing had happened, he wandered around the far side of the holo-table, turning it back on. The glowing imagery would keep Jack from a getting a proper look at what he was doing.

He first unbuttoned his pyjama top, drawing it out by fiddling with some aspect of the hologram between each button. He didn’t stop his last minute prep as he shrugged the unbuttoned shirt of one shoulder, then the next.

“Did I say you could get up?” asked J’aime, not looking directly at Jack. He was cheating, there was a video feed of the frost sprite on the table.

“No?” answered Jack, with such hesitation it was a question.

“Then stay there.”

“Yessir Capt’n sir,” mock saluted Jack as he returned to his seat.

J’aime rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t respond. Even if he was putting on a show, he did have things to do. He’d reward his boyfriend’s obedience though. He casually untied the drawstring holding his sleep pants up, and stepped out of them.

“T-minus fifteen minutes.”

Between the holo-table’s height, the holograms, and low profile of the couch, Jack wouldn’t be able to anything more than a hint. Not that he hadn’t seen it all before.

J’aime spent a couple of minutes working naked before pulling out his “official” uniform. He didn’t like it much, but there was power in wearing it. Despite Jack’s wishes J’aime didn’t fly around naked. Instead he wore a white, airy ensemble of shorts and a “shirt”. A misleading title for a piece of cloth passing over his left shoulder and belted around his waist.

Since this wasn’t the most practical outfit, even if was expected of him, J’aime accessorised a bit. Under the flimsy top, he wore a little sports armour and the proper archery gear.

“T-minus five minutes.”

J’aime looked over things one more time – not that he’d be able to at this point. He pulled out his weaponry, belted on his infinite quiver, and slotted the Bow into its holster across his back. He preferred to keep his wings hidden while on the ship, otherwise they got in the way. With a roll of his hips he walked over to Jack.

“Shouldn’t you be preparing Moscow by now?”

“But Captain,” Jack quibbled, “you didn’t say I could get up.”

“I guess I didn’t. On your feet, we’ve got work to do.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

Jack sprung to his feet into a fair imitation of attention and saluted. The mischievous glint in his eye prepared J’aime for his lunge. He easily caught the other and was happy to engage in a quick make-out session.

“I really like the outfit on you,” breathed Jack, the quiet words felt more lip on lip than heard, “can’t wait to get it off you.”

“I’m sure,” replied J’aime, enjoying just resting so close to his love.

“T-minus one minute.”

“Show time,” spirits of frost and light said together.

* * *

_Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun-dun-dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun-dun-dun. D’dl’looo. D’dl’loooooo. Do-do._

The Mission Impossible theme playing his head, Jack snuck through the corridors of his own home. He probably didn’t have to, though J’aime was aware of the _Fidelem_ and all inside her, he was a little preoccupied.

Currently they were travelling over India. J’aime was flitting in and out, loosing arrows and setting up happy accidents. Not much call for romantic, snow days. In fact, J’aime thought he was flying direct from Japan to Moscow.

Jack had, in his humble opinion, more important things to prepare.

A battleship was frankly a ridiculous extravagance for just two spirits. Jack had spent plenty of time exploring but still didn’t get it. If he didn’t know better he’d guess J’aime was compensating for something.

But a fully stocked battleship – as well as some favours from North and Bunny – meant he had everything he needed. Jack did a little ground-work for J’aime’s end of day reward. Nothing fancy, just tidied up a bit. Most of it he’d get to after he’d worked his magic on the American West Coast.

Happy his preparations were on track, Jack opened a porthole and let himself out. The Wind caught him and sped him along to where he promised to meet J’aime.

The clouds Jack had prepared over the last few days were already gently shedding snow onto Russia and Eastern Europe. However, it only had the barest touch of his magic in it yet.

Normally infusing his “happy flakes” into a snow storm was pretty pointless. The magic ended up spread too thin. Plus, so much snow didn’t land on people.

Today, Valentine’s Day, however Jack could actually do it. J’aime prepared him sacks of powdered arrowheads. The same arrows Cupid was famous for. Powdered and infused in Jack’s magic snow they weren’t strong enough to override people’s will or even make them fall “in crush”. They were just strong enough to create an atmosphere of romance, to make people open to the idea of love, of finding someone.

Jack shook the last skerricks of “love dust” out over the top of the storm. To his eyes, knowing what he was looking for the storm was almost pink. The Wind whispered in his ear and he grinned.

“Right on time,” he answered, “take me to him, Wind!”

The Wind’s roars matched Jack’s laughter as he tumbled through the storm to his partner.

J’aime was spirit overboard, flying on a personal mission. His wings glowing, semi-transparent spellwork. The Cupid uniform was crazy stupid but if Jack had to say one nice thing about it? It made J’aime (the reverse really) look hot. As Cupid pulled back on his bow, his unclothed sides were even more exposed. Revealing a sight Jack loved to see. Even the loose drapery of it hinted at the form underneath, everywhere the various harnesses and extras were.

All in all, Jack gave it nine out of ten. Full mark of course being the special bedroom outfits J’aime wore for special occasions. Or him naked. That was good.

That reminded him. He’d have to get J’aime back for that striptease this morning. Maybe he should invest in a shirt with buttons?

“Hey!” Jack shouted, “How was the subcontinent?”

J’aime didn’t react to Jack. A moment passed before Cupid finished his draw and loosed one red tipped arrow. The bowstring was still humming when he fluidly nocked a second arrow, drew back tight and loosed it. Only then did he cast a smile in Jack’s direction.

“Nothing unusual, nice to see you too.”

Jack slipped his attention from the archer to his latest targets. Looked like a girl and a boy, late teens, early twenties. Walking and talking in the snow. In Jack’s expert opinion, the snow still caught in the creases of their coats indicated a literally case of falling for each other.

“Falling over in the snow? Seems a little cliché, doesn’t it?”

“It works though,” defended J’aime with a shrug.

He then caught a couple of flakes on his fingers and licked them clean. Jack dry swallowed at the display. Seduction was totally not fair right now. Not when the seducer was meant to be working. Jack would totally be within his rights as Guardian of Fun to go with it – screw the hard work and deadlines.

“Hmm,” J’aime looked thoughtful, pretending ignorance of the effect of his actions, “how much red did you use? Seems a bit thin.”

Jack crossed his arms in playful offence, “Don’t be like that. It’s not like I _had_ to do anything at all. I could be lazing around at home, instead of working my butt off. The things I do for love.”

J’aime swooped over and pulled Jack into a two-armed, two-winged hug. Not a common occurrence. The winged bit, not the hug. Jack got lots of hugs from his boyfriend. He liked being able to touch the wings for once.

“I’m sorry my trusty volunteer,” J’aime said, less to Jack’s face and more his shoulder, “However can I make it up to you?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” replied Jack, in a very suggestive tone. “But for now, how about a kiss?”

“Hmm, let me check my schedule.” Jack could feel J’aime’s hands waving through the air behind him, at least pretending to work a holo-screen. “Seems I’m ahead, so I believe I can slot you in.”

With an exuberant cry of “Fantastic!” Jack went for it.

He wasn’t going to give his boyfriend a chance to tease him any further. Jack would admit bias, but he maintained that kisses with J’aime were the best. Jack thought it was the Jamie in him, not just a side-effect of being Cupid.

Their kisses varied a lot, from chaste pecks to aggressive challenges to such involved attempts to exchange souls that they were forbidden at dinners with friends.

The one that Jack should really be focusing on right now was fairly mild. Unhurried even knowing they were on a clock. They were trying to melt into each other, but there was no force behind it. Just a shared enjoyment of a shared moment.

Broken by the quiet buzz of J’aime’s scheduler.

With an apologetic lip suckle, J’aime disengaged from the kiss. He gave Jack one last squeeze before letting the frost spirit go.

“Love you too,” said J’aime. Another peck and he started winging back to his ship, calling over his shoulder, “See you in Berlin!”

* * *

J’aime smiled lightly as he returned to the bridge to discover an energy smoothie waiting. He could take a good guess at who left that there. Just what he need after dealing with some imps trying to hijack his workers. He took a greedy slurp as he looked at his plans for his next stop.

Flying about and personally showering his arrows all over the world? Far too much work. Even just getting his daily quota and targeting in would require J’aime to split himself like Tooth. The idea of a bunch of baby versions of him flying around was creepy.

Most people’s image of Cupid was a little, winged, naked baby. Which they’d call a cherub. J’aime wasn’t going to tempt fate by co-opting the name of a choir of angels.

Instead J’aime (with North and Bunny’s help) had built himself an air force of drones. Which he called the amorini. They weren’t baby shaped. The overall from was more wasp-like. Each amorino had a body with sensors and a dart gun, propelled by enclosed rotor “wing” on each side. They were all bespelled to be attention deflecting. If someone pierced that glamour, a second made them look light balls of light.

J’aime spent most of his time during the year marking targets for his amorini to dart. They weren’t half as effective as he himself shooting but they beat him in numbers. J’aime just had to be diligent in setting their targets, but fortunately he’d done that already.

In compliance with his boyfriend’s wishes, J’aime did go out in the field every day. Both to spot and shoot potential beneficiaries, and to maintain his humanity.

With an obnoxious noise, J’aime sucked the last of his smoothie. He okayed the next drone wave and walked over to the helm. He took a moment to gaze out over the deck and New York below. He certainly got to see the world these days.

J’aime doubted Jack’s claimed non-understanding of why the _Fidelem_ was so huge. They’d seen the movie that J’aime had stolen his airborne battleship from together. He’d even wanted to call it the _Fidelicarrier_. J’aime had filled a considerable portion of it. Decks were dedicated to amorini roosts, his supercomputer and the magi-tech engines. As well as guest suites for the Guardians and other spirits.

Even with magic, getting a pocket battleship to fly was a lot of work. If North had built it by himself, the ship would be much more compact. However, since it was his ship and fuelled by his magic, J’aime had had to craft a lot of it himself. The thing he was most proud of? His reverse engineering and supersizing of North’s snow globes.

“Set course for Burgess!” he commanded his ship.

J’aime pushed the chadburn from “hover” to “full ahead”. The decks rumbled and the cityscape began to shift. He pulled a lever not normally found at the helm, firing one of the forward guns. The shell fired didn’t hit anything but air. Like a hand thrown snow globe it explored into a whirling vortex, only the result of J’aime’s shell was massive. Just in time for the bow of the ship to pass through.

Burgess had become “The Appalachian’s City of Love” at some point. The view J’aime looked down upon included many more wedding chapels and reception chalets than when he was living there. He figured it was just a side effect of him favouring his hometown a little. Plus Jack’s favouritism meant it had many more perfect snow days than normal.

J’aime threw the chadburn back to “hover” and signalled the amorini to take flight. Then he laughed at what he was doing. Running full-sprint at window and hurling himself out into the air. Still laughing he materialised and spread his wings, turning a death drop into a graceful glide.

Following his spirit purpose extra sense J’aime banked north and headed for his first targets. A case of puppy love. The boys staying together wasn’t J’aime’s aim, though it could happen. They both needed a nudge to take the chance, to violate their parents’ expectations. Looking at them lying in the park together (on Valentine’s Day even!), you wouldn’t be alone in thinking they were together already.

“I wonder who’s going to win money off this?” J’aime asked himself.

Jaime had dabbled in archery before being chosen. Fortunate since Cupid needed to be a master archer. Most of the time that translated to long distance snipping. But right now J’aime had a chance to do some trick shooting. Nocking two arrows, he drew back and released.

Double hearts!

The boys didn’t react, other than matching blushes. A possibly awkward silence fell between them, each peering out of the corner of their eye. After a couple of moments their eyes met. One’s blush intensified before he rolled over and kissed the other.

“Awww, that’s adorable,” gushed Jack as he draped himself over J’aime’s shoulders. “Also, nice shot.”

“Thanks.”

J’aime turned his head to kiss Jack’s cheek. However his boyfriend had other plans. Rather than smooth, frosted cheek, J’aime’s lips met chapped, cool lips. His surprise let Jack take control of the kiss. It was awkward and quick but true.

A crick in his neck told J’aime to disengage. He did but took the opportunity to spin in Jack’s grip. His wings hidden, he trusted Jack to hold him aloft.

“Nice work on the snow,” J’aime complimented Jack, just to see his bashful pride.

“So what’s their story?”

“Extremely close best friends, practically dating already,” answered J’aime, not looking back at the other hugging couple, “Each had thought of about it. Just needed a push to ignore what their parents told them.”

“Not to run with scissors?”

J’aime rejoined with a flat look and slipped out of Jack’s grasp. He fell for a second before spreading his wins and heading downtown. He had more targets to hit. J’aime heard Jack’s offended exclamation and felt the Wind rise behind him. Of course, Jack would turn this into a race.

“Tag! You’re it!”

Or not.

“You’re on Frost!”

J’aime loosed an arrow into his current target (an impulse for girl _not_ to marry) before taking off after his boyfriend. The next half hour passed in a blur of feints, dives and dodges. J’aime couldn’t stop to calmly line up his targets, instead needing all his skill to fire on the fly. He hoped he didn’t miss, or mix up his arrows.

No time to worry about that, with a pump of his wings J’aime surged forward.

“Gotcha!”

* * *

Jack eyed the amorini warily. His boyfriend’s little helpers were certainly less weird than eggs with legs, and less of a danger than the elves. However, it was a little unnerving how they tended to follow him around. They did their best to be helpful, but Jack wondered why they found him so interesting. Was it because they were connected to J’aime? He guessed so.

He would admit that they’d been handy in his preparations. Providing extra hands, acting as a sounding board, and playing interference with J’aime. He wondered just how self-directed they’d become. How soon before they became either pests like the elves or people like the mini fairies? Tooth treated her fairies like her daughters, did that mean J’aime (and Jack by extension) had a few thousand kids already?

Jack knew this was the problem of leaving him time to think. He got all introspective and philosophical. At least he wasn’t brooding about the moon any more.

“Operation complete.”

Last minute jitters swept Jack from head to toe. Was everything ready? Would J’aime appreciate it? Too late to turn back now. Jack grabbed the double-strawed smoothie he’d made. Taking a breath to calm himself, he headed for the bridge.

By the time he’d traversed familiar corridors anticipation had overrun any lingering worries. J’aime had done his hard-work, time for Jack to show him a little fun!

As expected Cupid was on the bridge, working at his holo-table. Years of involvement revealed to Jack the unsurprising tiredness of his boyfriend. The tension in his shoulders, the sweat damp of his hair, the light tremor of his hands.

Jack’s plan was going to deal with all of that.

The little shit he was, Jack sauntered across the room and hopped up on the table. He sat by J’aime’s elbow, lazily swinging his legs.

“Hey, I was working!”

“Exactly,” said Jack with a nod.

Then took a sip of the smoothie. As spirits they didn’t _need_ to eat. Still after a busy day, it was a nice reward. Besides continuing to eat was one way to prevent coming adrift from human concerns. Plus, they could eat all the sweets they liked!

J’aime stared Jack down for a moment before slumping in defeat. A wave of his hand and the holo-table went dark.

“Give me that,” he lightly grouched and swiped the smoothie from Jack. He took a deep draw and passed it back, “You couldn’t have waited ten minutes?”

“Was there,” sip, “anything you,” sip, “ _really_ ,” sip, “had to do,” sip, “tonight?”

J’aime’s silence was answer enough.

“Thought so! Anyway,” continued Jack, slipping off the table and grabbing J’aime by the hand, “I’ve got something for you.”

“Jack, can it wait?” J’aime whined as he obediently followed, “If I’m not going to finish up, I just want to go to sleep.”

“Relax J’aime.”

Jack was floating along the corridors backwards, not looking away from J’aime. Jack doubted his success in hiding how often his gaze returned to where sweat plastered J’aime’s white top to his chest. It wasn’t wet t-shirt contest transparent but still highly suggestive.

“I know that look, but I’m _tired_.”

J’aime had attempted to explain the after effects of a holiday rush to Jack before. The closest he’d ever had to compare it with was the high of his first believers. Jack had asked North and Bunny about it – being the other two Guardians to suffer it. He didn’t quite get it but thought he understood the most important bits.

“Hey!” gasped Jack, spare hand against his chest in faux-offense, “I can want to spend time with you without wanting you just ravish you.”

“Spirit of Love, remember? I can feel your _intentions_.”

“Fine. You got me. I want that.” Jack did a little eyebrow dance that elicited a chuckle from J’aime, “But first! I got you a Valentine’s Day present!”

J’aime exhaled again, before deadpanning, “But Jack, Valentine’s was yesterday.”

Jack let go of J’aime’s hand to cross his arms and pout.

“I _know_ that but you were a little busy. Plus, I think you’ll be glad I waited.” Jack grabbed both of J’aime’s hands restarted tugging him along. “Just relax, let me take care of you.”

J’aime’s restrained expression melted into a soft smile.

“Okay, okay, go ahead. I’m warning you, I’m going crash soon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack agreed,” Remember, this isn’t our first dance. But I think I’ve outdone myself this year.”

“Oh, Mister Frost, I fear I’m going to faint from the excitement.”

Jack didn’t grace that with a response. He just led J’aime into their en suite. Frankly it was a little obscene, size wise at least. The décor was pretty simple. Blues and whites, with red and gold accents. The biggest extravagance was the tub – which was more of a small swimming pool. They’d had a lot of fun there in the past. Right now it was decorated with a few candles and wisps of steam from the tub.

First Jack guided J’aime to sit on a waiting stool. He could see the archer’s energy start to wane as soon as he didn’t have to stand any more.

“Just hold it together a little longer,” Jack coaxed.

Jack had wanted to prolong this, but judging by his boyfriend’s drooping eyes, best not to delay. With experienced fingers he undid belts and clasps, revealing his precious treasure. The equipment was safely placed up on the bench, the clothes not so much. Soon enough all J’aime was left with were his shorts.

The frost sprite was tempted to turn J’aime’s prank that morning back on him, but now wasn’t the time. Plus his hoodie and pants weren’t great strip-tease material. So with only minimal theatrics Jack shed his clothes.

“I got ya,” Jack said, slipping a shoulder and arm around J’aime. Lifting the tired spirit to his feet, Jack was able to dislodge the remaining shorts. Before sweeping J’aime up into a bridal carry.

He floated them over to the bath – already warm and waiting. Jack hadn’t filled it very much, just enough to cover their legs as he sat behind J’aime. The water was a little warmer than Jack liked but the pleasured hiss from J’aime more than justified the discomfort.

Jack was sitting with his back resting against the bath wall. As soon as he pulled J’aime to lie back on him, the brunet melted.

“That’s right, you can let it all go now.”

Jack took great care in washing the day’s sweat off J’aime. Giving a cursory massage to sore muscles and kissing what he could reach. Occasionally Jack would reach behind himself for some chocolates he’d acquired and feed J’aime them. The bath was quiet, just soft words from Jack and softer acknowledgements from J’aime.

Despite previous… games played in the bath, this time was far from sexual. Even with them both naked, pressed so close together, Jack was too focused on pampering J’aime for distractions.

Half an hour of intense attention later J’aime’s eyes were heavy and his movements loose.

Jack again lifted him and floated them out of the bath. Drying J’aime was a little tricky. He was far too relaxed to stand on his own, so Jack had to support him with one hand. Fortunately he wasn’t too soaked.

Once that was done, Jack carried J’aime to their bed. Their bedroom was festooned similar to the bathroom – candles and paper snowflakes. J’aime managed an approving hum but was too blissfully zoned out to do anything more.

Jack had pre-arranged the pillows so that, when he lay J’aime face down the love spirit was comfortable. The spirit in question didn’t raise any complaints and Jack wouldn’t be surprised if he drifted off.

Uncapping a bottle of oil, Jack got to work on his boyfriend. Finding all the stubborn knots and working them loose. Not surprisingly even after the bath, there was plenty of tightness in J’aime’s neck, shoulders and back.

Jack smiled as he felt J’aime fully unwind beneath his fingers.

* * *

J’aime was no stranger to the holiday rush experience. He knew he’d feel like this at the end of his forty-eight hour operation. Fizzing with both passionate energy and leaden tiredness.

So Jack’s hands working his back were magic.

As his big day approached people thought about it (and him) more and more. It wasn’t quite belief – most people didn’t actually _believe_ in Cupid like children did in the Guardians. But they did hope and wish for a bit of luck, or dedicate a little more of themselves towards romance. It served to give him an energy boost that helped fuel him through his preparations.

J’aime sunk deeper into the bed. The bath had been nice, he hadn’t realised how dirty he’d gotten flying around. But this, this was better.

When Valentine’s Day arrived, this all culminated in an energy swell that was almost overwhelming. Problem was – like any adrenalin rush the crash after was brutal. But it was worse than that.

J’aime was mentally, and physically exhausted. Yet, while many moved on from (or were disappointed by) Valentine’s Day quickly, enough didn’t. They drew it out, reflected on it, experienced a honeymoon phase. This meant that while J’aime was dead tired, the energy influx didn’t stop. Leaving him brimming with juice he couldn’t even conceive of using.

Jack’s cool fingers were just was J’aime’s muscles wanted. Not just as soothing balm to their inflammation, but because J’aime could _feel_ the love Jack was focusing on him.

Unlike the haphazard energy buffeting him, Jack’s care bolstered him. Under his boyfriend’s ministrations J’aime felt the worst his exhaustion recede. Now he was just nicely drowsy rather than wishing for unconsciousness.

J’aime nearly purred, murmuring, “this’s nice.”

The fingers paused as Jack chuckled.

“Oh, Sleeping Beauty awakes? I thought you’d nodded off.”

“Nearly. Ah! Therrrrrrre,” J’aime groaned as Jack pressed a particularly sore knot.

“If you keep making sounds like that, I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you.”

J’aime doubted it was credible threat but he aware enough to manage a not-so-slurred reply.

“Good. If you take your hands away, you’re not getting any. Any…”

J’aime lost his chain of thought as two thumbs starting circling on each side of his neck. The cold touch numbed his soreness and sent familiar, delightful shivers up and down his back.

“Well then, I won’t take them away.”

J’aime almost missed the aches in his upper back. Jack’s massage had loosened them thoroughly. No longer did they react so strongly to the cold pressure. Jack was now just firmly rubbing and pressing with his whole palms. It was nice, but J’aime couldn’t really compare it to that first brush of release.

Jack’s hands wandered lower. They passed over his wings in their tattoo enfolded state. The direct contact between J’aime’s spellwork and Jack’s cold touch felt like muted lightning. The hands kneaded the lesser knots of his lower back. J’aime smothered a squeak when his left cheek was pinched. It took a far shorter length of time for Jack to work his magic fingers on the few aches in J’aime’s legs. Archery and (at least) imagining wings had really affected his shoulders.

“Hmm, I think it’s time to flip my pancake?” Jack’s tone wandered through thoughtful, and suggestive to self-questioning, “Or are you my steak? What else needs flipping?”

Jack’s thought processes often didn’t make sense. J’aime considered the question as Jack rolled him over and rearranged the pillows. He now found himself reclining, looking at his naked boyfriend.

J’aime approved of this development.

“Eggs, coins, switches?” J’aime suggested. To be honest he was surprised Jack was only half hard. After giving his naked, pliant, somewhat vocal boyfriend a massage.

J’aime didn’t approve of the next development. Jack was leaving him to grab a bowl from across the room. Though J’aime got a nice look of front and back. Approval ratings went back up when Jack returned to kneel a leg either side.

“Just what are y-” J’aime was silenced by a burst of flavour.

J’aime didn’t try to speak further, instead enjoying the chocolate Jack had oh-so-graciously given him. He knew the only place to get chocolate this good was Bunny. Though they had a rule about not mentioning the others in the bedroom. Kind of ruined the mood.

He also enjoyed Jack’s hands working their magic on his aches and pains. Not that any on his front came close to his back. Still, J’aime felt himself loosen even further.

“What’s your game here?” J’aime got out before Jack plopped another chocolate into his mouth.

Jack’s thoughtful expression was almost at odds with the focus his hands were paying J’aime’s chest. Jack took a while to answer, but J’aime realised that was because he was trying to hide his own chocolate consumption.

“Well… I figured you’d be tired and want some pampering. So I’d treat you like a king.” Jack smirked and lowered himself to lie flush with J’aime, and whispered in J’aime’s ear, “Then once you were relaxed I’d fuck you nice and slow.”

J’aime groaned in the back of throat, he’d known this was coming but still. His man-child boyfriend didn’t often act so outrageously seductive. Jack was right, he was too mellowed out to do anything. But J’aime wanted to. Even the delicious contact with his boyfriend was only able to awaken his dick – not get him to move a muscle.

“Seems someone wants to play.”

J’aime twitched when he felt a cool, slick hand grasp him.

“Yep, we’re going a have a little fun,” teased Jack.

Jack pressed his lips to J’aime’s in a caress-like kiss. No attempt to engage in tongue dancing, just a moment of breath sharing. J’aime could feel the smile on the other’s lips.

Jack levered himself upright, and shimmied back down the bed – not ceasing his hand in its fondling. His other brushed and rubbed J’aime, leaving tingles in its wake. The same touch on J’aime’s inner thighs caused more shivers. Jack chuckled as he shifted their legs, making it so J’aime’s legs were around Jack’s.

J’aime’s breath hitched when the hand he’d almost forgotten about pushed one slick finger into him. Like the earlier massage, Jack worked J’aime slowly and methodically. J’aime almost thought he was fully prepared when Jack’s second finger joined in. The sensation of Jack’s skilful fingers inside had him squirming.

“Jaaaack,” whimpered J’aime as two scissoring fingers became three.

“You like that?”

“Ye-es,” J’aime’s soft agreement was stuttered. By Jack lifting him up to rest on the frost sprite’s thighs, bringing them closer together.

J’aime whined a little when he felt the fingers leave him. A whine that grew into a moan of pleasure when they were replaced with a cold, hard length. With all the attention already invested, it slid in easily. No soreness, no sense of stretching, just the familiar and loved sense of fullness.

Jack started moving, slowly at first. Long, drawn out thrusts, each interspaced by a length pause. Jack’s hands, were busier. One was working J’aime’s cock, the other wandering over him, touching all his sensitive spots.

The fizzing energy was building again. The sparks of love and lust and second-hand consideration buzzing through J’aime. They didn’t overwhelm him, or replace his content drowsiness, but made the sex dream-like. Above and behind them he felt the attention that was just _Jack_.

J’aime had no sense of time. He couldn’t say how long Jack had been treating him, massaging him, touching him, _fucking_ him. Only that the tempo of thrusts was accelerating. And that Jack was hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Jack didn’t pause between thrusts any more. J’aime was panting, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Words may have been exchanged, but he was too far away. Jack’s spare hand wasn’t brushing him, now he needed it to support himself as he pushed his whole weight into J’aime.

Tightness was coiling in J’aime, the energy building like static of thundersnow. Moments before he would lose himself, Jack shuddered and shouted his name. Cold erupted from Jack’s hands and filled J’aime’s insides. This pushed him over the edge and he followed Jack, coming _hard_ over their fronts.

J’aime looked through half-lidded eyes up at Jack. The sprite was panting and slumping at little. Drawing on the last of his energy, J’aime pulled himself off Jack’s cock, leaving his legs spread around Jack rather than resting on him. J’aime grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him down.

With Jack lying on him now, J’aime just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He pulled him into a deep, heartfelt kiss.

“Thank you Jack.”

“You’re welcome, Happy Valentine’s.”

J’aime hummed and mumbled, “sleep now.” The last thing he heard was a chuckle, and felt was a cool kiss on his forehead.


End file.
